The Potters
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: the boys know she is alive now all they have to do is find her Dave/Ginny Harry/Hermione James/Lily Sirius/Ruby
1. Green eyes is back

"HARRY!" Dave and Ginny said hurtling into the room "Harry wake up!"

"What?" Harry and Hermione said

"Mum's alive" Dave said

"What?" Hermione said confused "Dave your mum is dead"

"No she isn't" Dave said shaking his head "I had a dream, sound like martin Luther King there but I had a dream Voldemort used Sectumempra!"

"What?" Harry said "so mum isn't dead?" and Dave nodded

"In the room of requirement" Ginny said "you need to say ..."

"What?" Harry asked

"I solemnly swear" Dave said "I want to see my mum again"

"Let's go" Dave said

"I will get the map you get the cloak" Harry said

"We won't all fit under the cloak" Ginny said

"We know" both Potters said

"Oh no you don't!"Ginny said "Hermione tell them"

Hermione looked at the brothers and knew it was important for them to go along rather than have Hermione and Ginny with them

"We'll stay here" Hermione said "go get your mum"

"Thanks" Both guys said

"And Ginny" Dave said turning and looking at her and she fell asleep on the bed "that should keep her out for a while" and left with Harry and Hermione looking wide eyed at him "sleeping charm Lupin taught me it" and Harry hurried after him

"So what are we going to say to her?" Harry asked

"Let's start with ... hi mum" Dave said

"Yeah" Harry said

"Maybe not like that" Dave said

"Yeah I do not think so either" Harry said and they reached the room

"I solemnly swear" they said together "we want to see our mum again" and the door appeared in the wall

"It worked" Harry muttered

"You first little brother" Dave said indicating towards the door

As Harry walked in to the room a teenage red head looked up from the couch

"Who are you?" Harry and Dave said together

"Lilly Potter" she said "you two?"

"Harry and Dave" they said "Potter"


	2. Meet the girls

"Boys" Lilly said pulling them both into a hug

"But mum you're ..." Harry began

"Young" Dave finished for his brother

"I came back as a baby" Lilly began "and I have been here since I was found the night Hagrid saved you Harry, he thought I was one of you"

"Harry, Hagrid thought you were a chick" Dave said

"More you" Lilly said smiling "after all Harry was meant to be there, you were not"

"Not funny mum" Dave said "it feels weird calling you that as you look the same age as us"

"Do you want to call me Lilly instead?" she asked honestly

"No" both of her sons said at the same time "mum is fine it will just take some getting used to"

"To me two" she said smiling "and what about the fact that you young man" she said pointing at Harry "where sleeping in here with your girlfriend"

"Erm" Harry said

"Exactly" Lilly said "I was very shocked that you did that and you" she said smiling turning on Dave "kissing your girlfriend in the hall in front of people what has the world come to"

"You don't care?" they both asked "that we have girlfriends?"

"You have fought a war" Lilly said "you deserve happiness"

"How are we going to explain you?" Dave asked

"All of the order know, the teachers here know" Lilly said "only the students don't so apart from your close friends don't tell them I am your mum tell them I am your cousin or sister or something"

"They know are family tree mum" they said

"They didn't know Dave existed until he turned up here" Lilly argued "we could say we are triplets after all they do not know we are not as you can have none identical triplets"

"True" Dave said nodding "so what do we do now?"

"Well I vote we go let your mother meet your girlfriends" Lilly said "or would future daughter in laws be more appropriate?"

"Mum" Dave hissed "I have not been going out with Ginny more than a week and you have us married in your head"

"I had my wedding dress ready after I went on a date with your father" Lilly said honestly

"Really?" Both boys asked and she nodded truthfully

"Now stop avoiding the situation lets go" she said pushing them towards the door

"Why?" the boys asked

"Because I want to meet them" she said "plus I want to embarrass you guys by talking about girly stuff with them after all I have the hormones of a teenage girl"

"Oh great" both boys said grinning at there mother "another moody teenage girl to upset"

"Not funny boys" Lilly said "I hated puberty the first time I hated it more the second"

"Yeah I guess that would be a problem" Dave said and Harry nodded

"Come on let's go then" Dave said and held a hand out for his mum to take

"Different Potter" Lilly said "but that hand still creeps me out"

"Huh?" Dave said

"Your dad use to do that" Lilly said

"I am sorry" Dave said dropping his hand to his side "I didn't mean to"

"Dave James Potter" Lilly said "pick that hand up right now, I was complementing you accept it as one" and took his hand "now let's go"

"This place looks so different" Lilly said looking around

"It will Lilly" Dave said conscious to call her Lilly around the people that they didn't want to know she was their mum "it was blown up a year ago by Voldemort"

"He was here?" Lilly asked and both of her sons nodded "guess I missed a lot huh?" and they nodded again

"Hermione" Harry said when they got back to the common room

"Ginny" Dave said looking in the bedroom and she was sitting on the bed with an angry look on her face

"You hexed me" she said angrily "I can't believe you ..." and he kissed her cutting her off

"Damn" she said "I should get mad at you more often" and then smiled

"Knew you wouldn't stay mad at me" Dave said smirking and Ginny playfully hit his chest "wanna meet my mum?" he said and she nodded

"Mum" Dave said and Lilly looked up at him and Ginny "meet Ginny Weasley, Ginny meet well my mum"


	3. Problems

"Mum" Dave said again "you there" and smirked at the fact she had not said anything after seeing Ginny

"Yes" Lilly said "I just am surprised that my son managed to get such a beautiful girl to be his girlfriend"

"Thank you Mrs Potter" Ginny said blushing

"Now none of that" Lilly said "call me Lilly ... please Mrs Potter is ... my mother in law" then Dave put a hand on his mum's arm as did Ginny

"I am sorry" Lilly said

"What for?" the younger couple asked confused

"Making you think I would get upset over something as little as that" Lilly said and she smiled "your brother has been in his bedroom a while now"

"Yeah they have" Dave and Ginny said looking at Harry's closed bedroom door "they are probably talking"

"I am guessing" Lilly said "that he has my personality and you have your father's?" And Dave shrugged

"Guessed so" Lilly said and smirked

"How?" Ginny asked

"The way they stand" Lilly said "Harry has confidence, Dave has a more cocky arrogant stance when he walks"

"Hey" Dave said interrupting two of the three women he loved the most his mother and his girlfriend ironically the other was his brother's girlfriend

"Why do I get the feeling Harry and his girlfriend have used a silencing charm?" Lilly said

"I can find out" Dave said but did not move and entered their heads "guys"

"We're busy" Harry said

"Lilly said you have 2 minutes or she is coming in" Dave said and then the door was flung open and Harry and Hermione walked out and Hermione stopped when her eyes fell on Lilly

"Oh My God" Hermione said "she looks ... young"

"Hey" Lilly said "I wasn't that old when I had the boys"

"It was not what I meant" Hermione said blushing

"I know" Lilly said smirking "I was only winding you up"

"Right" Lilly said "let's go to breakfast" and they did

"Dave" Lilly said "stop kissing Ginny while the stairs are moving you could fall"

"Aw Lilly" they both said "where is your sense of adventure?"

"In my twin son's" she thought and only Dave heard her and beamed at her once she had said it letting her know he heard her

"So what lessons do you have today?" Lilly asked

"Charms, Defence, Transfiguration, Herbology and potions" Harry said

"Same in reverse order" Dave said

"Ok" Lilly said "I think I may hang around with you today"

"Who?" Dave and Harry said at the same time

"Harry and Ginny" Lilly said poking her tongue at Dave

"So we will see you guys at lunch?" Lilly asked her son

"Sure" Hermione said before Dave could speak

"Dave?" Lilly asked

"Sure what ever" Dave said and left the table

"I'm gonna go and ..." Ginny said "yeah" and hurried out after her boyfriend

"What was that about?" Harry asked

"I think your brother is annoyed with me" Lilly said honestly

"Because of that?" Hermione said

"Dave has lived with guys all of his life" Lilly said simply "I guess it was a knock to his confidence that someone picked someone else over him especially it being his mum"

Dave and Ginny POV

"What the hell was that?" Ginny asked her boyfriend calmly "you just walked out on your mum"

"She wants to spend time with Harry" Dave said "I am letting here"

"How do you mean?" Ginny said "she cannot be in two places and you guys are in different lessons"

"I know" Dave said "I just think I am less use to having her around than I thought and the fact my girlfriend and my mum would be with my brother and not me, I got a little jealous and I am sorry if you thought it was something you had done"

"Thank you" Ginny said putting her hand on his "you have to stop reading my mind though"

"That is the last time" Dave said "I promise"

"Good" Ginny said and kissed him


	4. Creatures revolt

Harry, Ginny and Lilly

"It is more that he does not have lessons with me" Ginny said "I think because he mentioned that as well"

"Yeah me and James had the same problem" Lilly said "most of our lessons we had together but a few I had with Remus and James got a little jealous but I ended up marrying James which is the most important thing"

"Yeah it is" Harry and Ginny agreed

"So I guess we should get going" Lilly said

"Actually" Harry said "we don't have to go to the lessons"

"Really why?"Lilly asked "Harry Potter tell me now!"

"Because we saved the wizarding world" Harry said "anyone is willing to give us any job we want can you imagine being known as the person that denied the great Harry Potter a job?" and laughed at the look on Lilly's face

"Then why are you here?" Lilly said

"Dave talked him into it" Ginny said "because Dave wanted to spend time with me just no one knew it at the time, including me"

"Oh" Lilly said and thought 'like father like son'

"Yeah" Ginny said "we only went yesterday to get some time apart, my jaw was killing me"

"I may look like a teenage girl" Lilly said "but I am your boyfriends mum"

"Oh yeah" Ginny said blushing

"Well if you are not going to your lessons" Lilly said "I am going looking for your brother"

"Ok" Harry and Ginny said

Dave and Hermione

"I bet she doesn't realise she has done it" Hermione said putting her hand on Dave's "after all Harry is her son too"

"Thanks" he said "I guess we are meant to be each other's counsellor's huh?"

"Yeah" Hermione said softly "Dave I know we said we would forget it but I keep thinking what would happen if we did kiss, I love Harry but I feel attracted to you and I do not know why"

"I do" Lilly said

"What?" Dave and Hermione said surprised as she had appeared next to them without either of them noticing

"Why you two nearly kissed" Lilly continued "Hermione you have feelings for Harry because you have been there every step he let you with him and then there is his brother who is completely different who is equal with everything and tells you everything you need to know" and you she said turning on Dave "it is because she is your brother's girlfriend"

"Possibly" Hermione said

"Probably" Dave said

Then Hagrid came running into the castle "Professor's the centaurs are rioting about somethin they are on their way here"

"Thank you Hagrid" Slughorn said "I will try to reason with them"

"I doubt that will be possible professor" Hagrid said

"Why?" Slughorn said

"Because a ministry guy tried to 'reason' with them" Hagrid said "and they killed him"


	5. Fighting brothers

"Go now" Dave said drawing his wand "Lilly, Hermione back to the common room now"

"Nope" Lilly said pushing her son out of her way

"Lilly Potter" Dave growled "I lost you once I WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN" and his eyes filled with tears "who knows if you would come back this time"

When Dave walked through the front door with Harry walking step for step with him with Hermione, Ron, Lilly and Ginny all behind them.

"Potter" the first centaur roared charging at him

"Cover your eyes" Dave shouted quickly

"What?" they said

"Do it" he said and they did "Solerus!" and a bright light of his wand and into the face of the centaur blinding it and he tripped over its own feet

"How did you do that?" Harry asked

"I read" Dave said casually "and don't depend on luck and my girlfriend" and then smirked to show his brother he was joking "spread out"

"Avis Oppugno" Hermione shouted and a flock of birds flew out of her wand at the centaurs

"Confringo" Lilly shouted as a centaur tried to knock down Ginny

Finally there was only three centaurs left Bane and Firenze and an older centaur

"Firenze" Harry said "I thought you were on our side"

"We have no sides Potter" he said viciously "only centaurs" and rushed at Harry whilst loading the bow with his arrow

"Fine seen as how you aren't on our side" Dave said calmly "Diffindo" and light went straight through the bow and cut his arm off causing Firenze to howl in pain

"Duro" Lilly shouted and Firenze turned to stone

"You bitch" Bane shouted charging aiming to cut Lilly's head off

"Avada Kedavra" Harry and Dave both shouted and the green light hit the centaur in the chest

"I suggest you leave" Lilly said to the other centaur menacingly raising her wand and he did

"I think you might want to explain this to me wouldn't you?" they heard McGonagall say behind them

"I would rather not" Lilly said smiling at her

"Something never change I guess" the older witch said smiling

.org/wiki/Spells_in_Harry_Potter

this is where I got my spells from


	6. We Need to Talk

"We have never seen the centaurs behave this way" Professor McGonagall said

"Well luckily there are not many centaurs around here" Lily said

"And that your sons know how to defend people" the older professor said smiling at her old friend "they would make James proud"

"I know" Lily said trying to hold the tears back "Minerva I miss him sooo much"

"I know" she said pulling Lily into a hug "I miss Albus as much as you miss James"

"You and Albus?" Lily asked confused

"No you have misunderstood me" she said "I knew Albus for many years and he is my greatest friend even though he is dead now and I miss the way he was with the students Hogwarts has not been the same since he died , it is more a school than a home to the students now Lily"

"But this is his Hogwarts" Lily said "it was because of Albus that Harry fought for Hogwarts and came back to the school to protect the other students"

"Because Albus told him to" Minerva said "he practically lead Harry to his death and you protect what Albus did to your family"

"It was worth it" Lily said "Voldemort died that was all that mattered to me even if it meant the boys lost me and James"

"But they didn't" Dave said walking into the room "we only lost dad mum we still had you" and he put his hand on her shoulder

"Thanks" she said putting her hand on his

"So what are we going to do about the centaurs?" Dave asked

"I have already contacted the ministry" Professor McGonagall said "the minister is on his way and I would rather he did not see either of you because he does not know that either of you are alive"

"Ok" they said leaving

"Mum not that I would love to hang around with you all day" Dave said "can I go and see Ginny?"

"Ok" Lily said and had to laugh at the site of her 6 foot son running through the crowd of students to find his girlfriend.

"Ginny?" he said entering the head dormitory "Ginny?" then he heard giggling from their room and as he went to open the door it was locked

"Alohamora" he said pointing his wand at it and the door opened and what he saw made him understandably angry Ginny was lying on their bed with Dean Thomas

"Oh shit" Dean said

"You Sonofabitch" Dave seethed pointing his wand at him "you are lucky Ginny is a witness or I would kill you right here"

"Dave calm down" Ginny said

"Ok" he said lowering his wand and then stepping forwards and punching Dean in the face "I am good"

"I suggest you leave" Dave said not looking at Dean and then turning to Ginny "we need to talk"


	7. Talking

"Dave" Ginny said weakly

"How long" he said

"What?" Ginny asked

"HOW LONG!" he shouted "have you been with him as well as me"

"Dave I didn't mean .." she said

"To hurt me?" he said "or for me to find out" and then Ginny looked down "like I thought" and then he left the room

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked

"What do you care" Dave said not even looking back at her he walked straight past everyone Harry and Hermione who tried to talk to him and calm him down even Lily tried talking to what was technically her eldest son as he had been born 7 minutes before Harry.

"Harry" Dave said after his brother had been following him with 10 minutes with the cloak on "I am trying to calm down and you following me around is not helping here"

"I'm not Harry" Ginny said taking the cloak off "you wanted to talk so let's talk"

"I loved you" Dave said "and you have been off kissing someone else Gin how do you want me to feel and act? I am not going to be over the moon that you are kissing someone else"

"I know" Ginny said "and I am sorry but Dean kissed me and I was not expecting it and it surprised me and I didn't know what to do and then you walked in before I could react"

"So that was the first time you kissed him?" Dave asked

"No" Ginny said "I went out with him before I did with you but that was the only time I had kissed anyone else whilst I was with you"

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Dave asked "I am looking at you right now Gin and I can't tell what to say to you right now Gin and I hurts me so much that I cannot trust you like I would expect you to trust me"

"I know" Ginny said "and I know I would have to earn your trust for you to even talk to me again and I understand if you wouldn't"

"Right now" Dave said "what I need ... is a drink" and walked in the direction of the kitchens

"Mr Potter sir" the house elves said when they saw him

"Come on guys I told you" he said "call me Dave, Harry is Mr Potter"

"Mr Dave sir" A house elf who Dave had nicknamed happy said "do you need anything sir?"

"A drink would be great mate" he said sitting down and then he realised Ginny had followed him into the room "oh right House elves this is my ... friend Ginny Weasley"

"I am just your friend now?" Ginny asked

"Do you want me to say girlfriend who has been snogging another lad?" Dave said and she shook her head "then yes until we work us out"

"Ok" Ginny said weakly

"Can we get you anything Ms Weasley?" another house elf asked

"A cup of tea would be great thank you" Ginny said smiling at him and the house elves busied about making a cup of tea

"So" Dave said to Happy "did you hear about the centaur riot?"

"Yes sir" the elf said with a look of fear on his face "no one knew that the centaurs would attack we thought it would be the giants at least that is what the professors where saying"

"What do you mean Happy?" Ginny asked

"Well ..." the elf began "they said the creatures would come to Hogwarts to stop the school before another dark lord rose"

"Another Voldemort?" they both asked the elf and she flinched at the name but nodded

"Uh oh" Ginny said and Dave nodded


	8. Return of Prongs

"Another Voldemort" Harry repeated when Ginny had finished telling him as Dave had not yet came back and if he had no one had noticed him as he was not up to talking to anyone at the time.

"That was what Happy said" Ginny said

"Where is angry?" Harry said

"Huh?" Hermione said looking at what was Dave and Ginny's bedroom door as she could have sworn she saw it open a second before

"Where is Dave?" Harry tried again

"God knows" Ginny said "I don't know what is happening with us"

"Well you did kiss another guy Gin" Hermione said and Harry coughed and looked at Hermione almost as if to say he nearly kissed you

"I know" Ginny said "but I didn't expect him to take it like this"

"What did you expect?" Hermione said

"A little shouting" Ginny said "maybe some silent treatment"

"He is different to me" Harry said "it is only fitting he would act different too"

"I will go talk to him" Hermione said and just looked at Harry as if to say it's not like I will do anything with him

"He's not in there" Hermione said coming out a moment later

"Well we didn't see him go in so he probably isn't back" Harry said

"Oh he was here" Hermione said "he left letters"

"What?" Harry said walking into the room and sure enough it was bare no clothes or anything that was Dave's was in the room it was completely blank and Harry was standing there gobsmacked not having a clue what to do "I am getting my mum"

"Ok" Hermione said and as soon as Harry left the room she turned to Ginny "he has left a letter for you and me as well"

"What does it say?" Ginny said slowly

"I haven't read it yet Gin" Hermione said

Girls,

There is something I should have told you for a long time that I have not yet gotten around to because I figured there was no right way to tell you all especially since we got back to Hogwarts but since the re-emergence of Lilly Potter I figured it was right that I should tell you the truth for you see I died on Halloween night 1981 and was reborn like Lily was Sirius and Dumbledore raised us like children until Sirius died at that point I left on a mission for Dumbledore that would eventually help Harry but inadvertently hurt him and Lily in the short term events when I returned Dumbledore was dead and Snape had betrayed him like the marauders always presumed Snape would at this point the order had taken over Grimauld place and I had no where to go other than Hogwarts with very little of the order knowing of me, myself and Lily decided it would be better for me to lock away the memories of my past until I saw Lily again she could unlock my memories to what they were 17 years ago when I was alive, I am sorry for lying to you and I hope that you can forgive me as I hope Harry will one day be able to.

Yours Hopefully

Prongs

A show of hands who saw that happening?


	9. Lily and James

Lily and Dave/James POV 1 hour earlier

"I can't believe this" Dave seethed "she was in a bed with another guy mum"

"I know" Lily said "Dave there is a secret that I have been keeping from you and you have been keeping from yourself"

"What?" Dave asked

"You're not who you think you are" Lily said "I put a memory charm on you to make you believe that you were Dave Potter Dumbledore and Sirius helped me to do it"

"Then who am I mum?" Dave snapped angrily "who the hell am I?"

"Your Prongs" Lily said softly "your James your my James"

"I'm my dad?" Dave said confused

"No" Lily said "when Voldemort killed us we came back as babies we are 18 year olds again"

"Then that makes you" Dave said "my wife"

"Yes" Lily said "well when I lift the charm anyway"

"Do it" Dave said

"You sure?" Lily asked and Dave nodded again

Then memories flooded back into Dave's head making him James Potter again the night he died the night that Sirius had found him and taken him to Dumbledore before Voldemort found him and everything that had happened between the two dates.

"James?" Lily asked her husband "you ok?"

"Oh I am better than ok" James said smiling "I am me again Lils"

"That is good" Lily said smirking "because now I don't feel bad about doing this" and she leant in and kissed her husband softly on the lips

"I know it may take Harry time to get use to having us back" James said "but are you ok with me not being me? In the beginning I mean?"

"Are you asking if I was mad that you had a girlfriend?" Lily asked her husband playfully and he looked down and nodded "James it wasn't you ok?" and he looked up at her and she nodded

"So no harm no foul?" he asked her smiling

"We'll see" Lily said walking the other way smiling

Harry POV

Dear Harry,

There is no easy way to say this but I lied to you when I met you there is no such thing as Dave James Potter only James Potter, I decided when the war was over I wanted to meet you before you came back to Hogwarts so I had your mum modify my memory so that everything James Potter was gone and everything Dave Potter replaced it. I only hope that you can forgive me son and I will completely understand if you never want to see me or your mum again but we only did it so that we could get back into your life again Harry.

Dad

Harry folded the letter over and wiped the tears from his eyes.

His parents where back


	10. Safety

James and Lily where sitting in the room of requirement when Hermione and Ginny found them and they were surprised at the fact the first thing James did was apologise for not telling them the truth

"It's ok Mr Potter" both girls said together

"James" he said "please, so have either of you seen Harry?"

"Not since the letter" Hermione said "but you have his cloak so I doubt that he has turned invisible"

"He could have disillusioned himself" Lily said looking at her husband

"Yeah" James said "I'll go look for him" then he sighed and got up from the couch he had been sitting on with his wife and went looking for his son.

"So" Hermione said her attention drawn back to Lily "what were you and James like when you were our age?"

"James was ..." Lily began "still a marauder, Sirius and Remus tried to get him to mature a bit more Remus than Sirius though ... Snape was the only one James had a problem with in the 7th year really"

"Kinda like Harry and Malfoy" Hermione said

"How so?" Lily said "a Potter defending the girl he loved from a Slytherin who called her names like mudblood"

"In that case" Lily said "I am glad to know that my son was the same way his father was in school"

"So what was baby Harry like?" Hermione asked and Lily and Ginny smirked at the fact the young witch kept asking questions

"A baby" Lily said simply "all he did was cry, eat and sleep mind due that was James around the same time"

"Found him" James said half an hour later steering his son into the room

"Mum" Harry said pulling her into a hug

"Where was he?" Lily asked

30 Minutes earlier

"If I was Harry where would I be?" James thought "Hagrid's" and he took off down the hill at speed however when he got down the hill he nearly bounced off of the giant

"What can I do for you Dave?" the giant asked

"I am James again Hagrid" he said smiling which caused the giant to grin

"Good to have you back James" Hagrid said "what can I do for ya?"

"You haven't seen Harry have you?" James asked

"Well ..." Hagrid said "he did say he didn't want to be disturbed but if you walked over to the quidditch pitch you might see him"

"Thanks Hagrid" he said patting the giant on the arm and running towards the quidditch pitch

"Harry?" James said

"Dad" Harry said not even turning to look at him

"We need to talk" James said

"Father to son?" Harry asked "or brother to brother?"

"You know we had our reasons" James said "would you have believed me if I had walked in and told you I was your dad?"

"No" Harry said truthfully

"And I didn't know who I was until your mum lifted the charm" James said "it was all we could think of to keep you safe Harry"


	11. God help us

"So" Lily said looking at her husband and son "I guess you have some questions Harry?"

"No" their son said "I'm just happy to have you both back" and James pulled both Lily and Harry into a hug "I am going to see Hermione is that ok?" and his parents nodded and he left

"Should we tell him?" James asked

"We aren't sure ourselves yet" Lily said "let's wait until we are sure"

"I have not been more sure of anything" James said "we all died for love Lil I came back and so did you why can't he?"

"He wasn't a parent" Lily said

"He was his godfather" James said "he let people think he had killed his best friend and his wife Lil and he knew that we weren't dead he sacrificed his freedom for us"

"James" Lily said "let's not argue over this"

"I know" James said "but if he could Lily he would"

"Why do I get the feeling the school is going to think it is going back thirty years" Lily said and James looked confused "Lily Evans well now Potter James Potter running around the school and hiding in the room of requirement to mess around again"

"Well if Harry and Hermione are anything to go on" James said "another Potter has fallen in love with a smart beautiful woman" and Lily kissed James again

"I just thought of something else" James said

"I didn't want to say it" Lily said "but that was another reason why Hogwarts would be confused" and James nodded

"Three Gryffindors back again" James said "I just hope we are right"

"Me two" Lily said "we will have to ask Minerva who would be looking after him"

"It's not like he was married" James said "and he had no family to look after him"

"I know" Lily said

"But he is here" James said "I can feel it Padfoot is here somewhere"

"God help us" Lily said smirking


	12. A rat maybe trapped

Lily and James POV

"James" Lily said "I have been thinking Ginny has gone back to her common room to be with the rest of her year and Harry and Hermione are sharing so are we sharing?"

"Of course" James said "are you Lily Potter or Lily Evans because you are my wife"

"Technically Lily Evans" she said smiling

"Oh" James said "then Lily Evans will you give me the pleasure of becoming my wife for a second time?"

"Yes"she said nodding and trying to stop herself from crying but she failed and tears slipped from her beautiful green eyes

"Do you want to tell Harry?" James said "or are we telling him together?"

"Together" Lily said "he deserves to know that his mum and dad are getting married again"

"True" James said "when do you want to tell him?"

"As soon as" Lily said "he went to talk to Ron and Ginny so he should be back soon"

"I cannot believe that we get Padfoot back" James said

"We aren't sure" Lily said sternly

"It worked for us why not him?" James said

"He fell through the veil James" Lily said "there is a difference"

"No there isn't" James said "he died defending as he put it the cub same as me and you"

"James" Lily said "he was your best friend I know that you want him to come back but we have to be realistic he might not"

"I know Lils" James said "a man can hope though can't he?"

12 Grimauld Place

A boy of around 17 woke up in a bed and growled like a dog of all the places for him to come back it was here why not Hogwarts? Or even the department of mysteries where he had died no it had to be in the fucking house the one place he hated the most on the planet. The place where he had been mistreated and beaten yet for so long in his life it had been home until he went to Hogwarts then he learnt what having a family was like a dysfunctional one but a family all the same the brother he wanted in James, the mother he should of had in Lily, a respectable father figure in Dumbledore, someone to steer him down the straight and narrow like Remus even though he was a lost cause.

Only one thing mattered to him over everything else though. He was back.

Sirius Black was alive again and Wormtail where ever he was, was in grave peril


	13. Padfoot and Rubes

"I have been thinking" Lily said "we should go and see Molly and Arthur and say thank you for looking after Harry"

"I do to" James said "after all they looked after him for 7 years well as well as Sirius and Remus in a sense"

"I just thought of something else I want to do" Lily said "I wanna pay my sister a visit" at that James smirked

"I have to be there for that you know that right?" James said "we have been waiting 17 years since he was sent there to go and make them pay for what they have done to Harry"

"Exactly" Lily said "now what do you want to do today?"

"I can think of one idea" James said and began kissing Lily

"Ugh Prongs put Lils down" James heard behind him and he turned around and pulled Sirius into a hug

"When?" James asked

"About two hours ago" Sirius said smirking "I need your help"

"With what?" Lily said nervously

"Peter" Sirius growled

"I forgot about him" James said honestly

"How could you" Lily said darkly "I am helping you guys know that right?" and they both simply laughed Lily had not changed one bit

"All we need is Moony and it is all the same" James said

"Well" Harry said walking into the room "me and Hermione found out why you guys are back ... Sirius!" and he ran and pulled his godfather into a hug

"Good to see you two pup" he said smiling "but what is the news?"

"A prophecy" Harry said slowly "that a new dark lord would rise and the chosen one that vanquished the last dark lord will have other warriors of light to help him fight the new dark lord"

"Which would make sense to what Happy said" James said nodding at his son "so us two, Sirius who else do you think is going to come back?"

"Moony" Sirius said "maybe Albus, maybe your Rubes" and then smirked

"You keep your hands off of my little sister this time" James said his eyes narrowing

Sirius laughed and Harry looked confused between his godfather and his dad and he did not understand what they meant by his dad having a sister.

"Your dad had a little sister" Lily said looking at her son "Ruby Voldemort killed her before he came after us that was what made him come after us because James, Sirius and Remus went after the death eaters"

"So she never got to see me?" Harry asked

"She knew I was pregnant" Lily said "but no she didn't see you when you were born"

"Oh" Harry said softly

"But I will make up for it now" a new voice said and she ran and flung herself at James

"Hey Rubes" James said holding onto the blonde "meet your nephew" and nodded over her head at Harry and Ruby turned smirked and flung herself at Harry and she knocked him off of his feet unaware it would annoy Hermione.


	14. I am a potter

**Hogwarts**

"HARRY!" she shouted "I cannot believe you would just let some random girl mount you"

"Girlfriend?" Ruby whispered to Harry and he nodded

"Hi" Ruby said to Hermione standing back up and offering her a hand "I am Ruby"

"Is there a reason you mounted my boyfriend?" Hermione said through gritted teeth

"Easy princess" Ruby said "the way I see it he was my nephew before your boyfriend" and with that Hermione's complete demeanour changed from angry to embarrassed and she looked at the others James and Sirius where wetting themselves laughing where as Lily appeared to be trying to keep a straight face.

"I am so sorry" Hermione said

"It's ok sweetie" Ruby said smirking "you didn't know and my jackass of a brother didn't tell you so no harm no foul"

"Thanks" Hermione said

"How come only one of your boys is here?" Ruby asked turning to Lily who quickly shook her head imploring her not to continue with that.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

**Riddle Manor**

"It is almost time" Wormtail said

"They will kill you" Lucius Malfoy said "when Potter finds out he will let Black kill you this time or even worse the werewolf

"I am not worried about them" Peter said "after all I am the one holding all of the cards, they do not know I am the one that will be the new dark lord and they do not know what it is that I am keeping from them that will lead to their own downfall"

Lucius then looked at Peter not once had the scared little man divulged his plan to anyone which had made Lucius doubt the fact that the rat had a plan.

"So what is the plan Wormtail?" Lucius asked trying not to sound cynical

"To use their love of their own son against them" Peter said

"Harry Potter will not be able to be broken" Lucius said "Tom didn't realise that and he fell at Potter's hand if you do not learn from his mistakes Peter you will do the same"

"You will speak his real name now he is dead" Peter said "and I know that Harry will not be broken but their youngest already is"

"What do you mean youngest?" Lucius said

"When they went into hiding" Peter said "they had another son only Dumbledore and the Marauder's knew about him when they died I stole him from the hospital claiming I was going to give him to Dumbledore and then gave him to Tom to raise why do you think that Black came after me?"

"Where is the boy?" Lucius said

"Right here" a voice said from behind him "Flamus Gladius" and then he performed a slashing movement with his wand and what looked like a blade of fire struck Lucius and he was dead before he hit the floor.

"Well done" Peter said "you have been practicing"

"Flamus Gladius" he said again and slashed through the air and Peter fell dead as well as he had heard the conversation between the two former death eaters, the man that had raised him was not his real family, he had a family that loved him and would not detest him like Voldemort had done for the past 18 years, Voldemort had not given him a dark mark and he had not treated him like the rest, more like a son yet he did not want him marked and he did not know why Voldemort had not marked him and he had sent him to a dark wizarding family in France before he had gone after Lily and James.

"Potter" he said "I am a Potter"


	15. Sinner or a saint?

"You have a little brother" Lily said sighing "Dave Sirius Potter"

"I thought" Harry said looking from Lily to James "that was just a name dad used when he came back"

"No" Sirius said "your brother was kidnapped at three weeks old"

"By who?" Harry asked

"Peter" James growled "he gave your brother to Voldemort"

"Sonofabitch" Hermione said "so he is dead?"

"No" James said "well we don't know it is not like we are on speaking terms with Peter to ask him is it?"

"I guess not" Ruby said "you don't think he is the new dark lord do you being raised by Peter and Voldemort after all?"

"He wasn't" McGonagall said coming into the room "he was raised by a French family apparently Albus's painting was triggered to tell me everything when Dave realised his true heritage"

"So he won't be a dark wizard?" Hermione asked

"Time will tell dear" Lily said "is there any way to find him?"

"He will find his way here" McGonagall "that is what Albus said anyway"

"My boys are going to be all together" Lily said crying tears of joy

"Lils" James said "he is not going to be what you expect he has grown up around evil at best he will be confused maybe even need help which we might not be able to give him but he is our son and we will love him anyway I just wanted to warn you that he will not be what you expect"

"I know" Lily said "but I doesn't mean I cannot keep my hopes up"

**Unknown location**

"Yes?" the former death eater said opening his door "does Peter want something? Dave?"

"Flamus Gladius" he said and cut the man down before he could call out "no I doubt Peter will be wanting anything at all do you?"

Dave had made a promise to himself everyone still alive that had kept his true family away from him the past 17 years he would kill as they did not know him and they would underestimate him and that would be their gravest and last mistake.

"Potters" he said and walked into the house "where does Harry Potter go to school?" he asked in a slow deep voice

"Who are you?" a girl of about 12 said cowering in fear and Dave could not tell if it was of him or the woman sitting at the table

"Flamus Gladius" he said and slashed at the woman and she dropped dead "I am here to help they were both death eaters am I right?"

"Yes they were" the girl said "Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts I was there last year as a first year but they pulled me out when Voldemort lost"

"Do you want me to take you back?" Dave asked

"Sure" the girl said "I am Lisa Wayne"

"Dave Potter" he said extending a hand to her and she shook it gobsmacked

"Are you really?" she asked and he nodded "what is he like?"

"I don't know?" he said "I have never met him"

"Oh" she said

"Yeah so go pack Lisa and then we can go and meet my brother together" Dave said

"Dave" Lisa said turning to face him and he looked at her "thank you for saving me from my parents, your my hero"

"It was nothing Lisa" he said "I would do it every time if I had to do it over again"


	16. home

**Hogwarts**

"We're here Lisa" Dave said the little witch had fallen asleep on the knight bus not long after they had gotten onto it and Dave had spent the majority of the journey talking to Stan Shuntpike on the bus not giving away his true identity but that way he was able to hear stories about his family

"I think she is out cold mate" Stan said

"Yeah" Dave said "can you help me lift her I will carry her"

"You sure?" Stan said

"Well can you get closer to the school?" Dave asked

"No" Stan said "sorry mate they are the rules other wise death eaters would have just used the bus to get to the school wouldn't they?"

"Ok" Dave said and scooped Lisa up in his arms as her bags with clothes and books where already shrunk into his jacket pocket.

"Seeya soon Dave" Stan said and the bus zoomed off

'Great' he thought to himself 'carrying a death eater's asleep daughter back up to her school that won't look suspicious at all will it?'

As he walked he noted the forest that he had to walk through even though he ran into no creatures he knew that they where around it and no doubt knew who he was or mistook him for Harry.

When they reached the doors Dave put Lisa on her own two feet and used his wand to open the door.

"What is yous doing here sir?"an elf said walking towards him

"Hi" Dave said "I am Dave Potter, this is Lisa Wayne she is a Slytherin student or was last year until her parents pulled her out sadly her parents where killed a few hours ago and she wished to return to Hogwarts.

"I will have to get the Headmistress" the elf said "you are Dave Potter?"

"Yes" Dave said

"My family where your house elves" he said "my name is Happy"


	17. Family

"Headmistress" Happy said appearing in the room " a boy has brought ms Wayne back"

"A boy?" McGonagall said "who?"

"Dave Potter" Happy said "he called himself Dave potter"

With that she turned and ran towards the heads dormitories to tell Lily and James

"James! Lily!" she shouted opening the portrait hole "HARRY!"

James was the first to react and came out of the bedroom looking really tired

"Minerva what's the problem?" he asked "is it Voldemort again?"

"No he is here" Minerva said

"Who?" James said still half asleep

"Dave" Lily said coming out of their bedroom "I can tell he is here"

"He brought a second year Slytherin here" Minerva said "both of her parents are known for being death eaters I have no idea how he brought her back but he has"

"I am going to see my boy" James said racing back into the bedroom to get changed and at that point Sirius and Ruby had woken up after being asleep. Sirius had fallen asleep in Harry and Hermione's room as Padfoot and Ruby had fallen asleep on the couch but was such a heavy sleeper didn't here McGonagall enter the room.

"Isn't he in his room?" Sirius asked

"Different boy" James said pulling his shirt on coming out of the bedroom so then Sirius raced in to wake Harry and Hermione. Lily had not been keen on waiting and was already by the portrait hole dressed and ready

"You have two minutes or I go alone" she shouted as she expected James and Ruby where there within the second she had said it then Harry and Hermione and finally Sirius bringing up the rear.

"Took your time" Lily said smirking "this is your son, nephew, brother and godson not some random person that we are going to be meeting.

**Dave and Lisa**

"Are you nervous?" she asked "about meeting your family?"

"Not really" he said "they don't know me and I don't know them we are all in the same boat"

"I like you anyway" Lisa said and she smiled he had been the knight in shining armour for her defending her from her own family who had treated her so badly for the 12 years that she had been alive yet when Voldemort and Dave had turned up at her house for the few times she had seen him her parents where scared of Voldemort and Dave yet he had done nothing and he had normally been sent into the room with her whilst they talked yet he could not remember those instances because they were unimportant to him but to her it was what made her bare living with her parents.

"Thanks Lisa" he said still not able to remember the night he had met her the first time when he was 15 and he had walked in on her father beating her that was why she was scared when he had returned 2 years later as she feared he would hurt her but he had saved her again.

"Dave?" a redheaded teen asked walking down the stairs

"Do I know you?" he asked

"No but I know your but you look the image of someone I use to know" the girl said "wait you are Dave Potter? How is that possible?"

"I have a little brother Ginny" Harry's voice said joining them "him"

"Nice to meet you Ginny" Dave said smiling at her and she blushed

"Oh not again" Harry muttered


	18. How it started with Harry

As Dave looked from Harry to Ginny nothing could have prepared him for his mother flinging herself at him when she saw him.

"My boy" she sobbed crying onto his shoulder "my baby boy"

"Mum" he said he did not have an accent that was either French or English it was hard to distinguish but Lily would go as far to say it was an Irish accent but she did not want to push her youngest into what had happened to him over the past 17 years she would be happy for him to reveal it to the rest of them at his own pace not theirs.

"I bet you Ginny fancies him" Harry said to Hermione Dave looked exactly like James apart from being slightly taller and had shorter hair which was more controllable than his father and brother's.

"Probably" Hermione said "she hasn't taken her eyes off of him has she?" Harry looked at the two of them and shook his head Ginny was still staring Dave even though he was being hugged to death by his parents.

"Ginny" Hermione whispered and pulled her away from the family of Potters who where catching up with each other and Dave revealing how he got to Hogwarts and talking about everything that Stan had told him about his family.

"Yeah?" Ginny said

"You fancy Dave don't you?" Hermione said

"Well" Ginny said looking over her shoulder at the Potter "he is my age and he is cute so what?"

"Nothing" Hermione said beaming "I was just wondering, Ginny how is Ron with the whole me and Harry thing?"

"The fact you are in love?" Ginny said and Hermione nodded "he is still pissed off with you guys I think but I don't care what he thinks you guys are my friends and I know you didn't get together to annoy him or upset me"

"What about Dean?" Hermione asked "you were kissing him yesterday"

"I think he did it to try and get at Harry" Ginny said truthfully "like Harry wouldn't want to have anything to do with me because I kissed another guy whilst going with his friend"

"I bet if you told Harry or Dave that they would kick his ass for you" Hermione said and Ginny laughed and Dave turned and looked at her for the first time in Ginny's lift at that point she realised she did not love Harry really love him because she had heard things about Harry before she had met him which made him paint him in a good way she had not heard much about Dave so there was no way to paint him yet she knew that she thought he was cute which was how it started with Harry.


	19. Swimming, Kissing and Hitting

Harry had found it hard not to listen the conversation with his girlfriend and ex as he still had his telepathy ability and decided to check in on the head of his brother and see what he was up to and if he was a death eater. However all he found in his brother's head was light he was not dark at all. Harry could see that Dave loved his family but he could also see what he had done to Peter and Lucius Malfoy which made him slightly dubious of his brother until he saw what he had done for Lisa little did he know that Dave had allowed him access to his head and that he could have pushed Harry out at any point he had wanted to but he figured that Harry could be convinced so could the rest. Then as Harry went to leave Dave's mind he saw something interesting his brother thought Ginny was cute.

"Is there anything in the lake?" Dave said after a while

"Giant squid" Lisa and Ginny said at the same time and they both blushed as it seemed like they both wanted to be the more helpful one for Dave.

"Is it swimmable?" Dave asked

"Aw Prongs he is one of us" Sirius said laughing "only a marauder would wanna swim the black lake"

"Its not like he said he was going to do it naked Padfoot" Lily said

"Now there's an idea" Dave said smirking and then ran before Lily could react

Dave had ran out of the castle and down the hill before anyone noticed he was gone and by time they did Sirius was running after him roaring laughing with Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"Well Padfoot got his wish" James said "he is with the new generation of Marauders I would think"

Sirius reached the water first but Dave jumped from about three feet behind him and landed in the water promptly followed by Ginny who did a cannonball and then Harry and Hermione.

"How the hell did you do that" Sirius said laughing at Dave" that was one of the longest jumps I have seen"

"Long legs" Dave said simply "you getting in?"

Sirius smirked and then flung himself into the water splashing them all. Then Dave disappeared under the water and rose up so that Ginny was on his shoulders.

"Put me down" she squealed and Dave winked at Sirius and Harry and Sirius walked forwards and pushed Dave with his little finger and Dave proceeded to fall backwards into the water with Ginny squealing as he did so.

"You will pay for that Potter" Ginny spluttered coming back up from the water.

Then however Dave did something none of them where expecting he leant in kissed Ginny on the lips and pulled away and she touched her lips where he had kissed her

"Am I still in trouble?" he asked and she shook herself from her daze and flung herself at him and he caught her in his arms with ease before flinging her back into the water.

Sirius roared laughing Prongs' youngest was more like the man himself than Harry as Harry was always mature and studious yet in the hour Dave had arrived he had kissed and soaked a girl in water twice.

After 10 minutes they where giving up on playing in the water and where sitting on the bank and it was relaxed until Ron and Dean Thomas turned up.

"Ginny" Dean said "we are leaving now" and he tried to pull her from where she was sitting in between Hermione and Dave who had been talking to Sirius about being an animagus as Wormtail had taught Dave to do it yet he had four Animagus forms and he was asking Sirius was it normal.

"I am not going anywhere with you Dean" Ginny said and that drew the attention of Dave and Sirius who turned back to the group.

"Leave her alone" Dave said already thinking of either his Lion or Shark form as he knew Sirius would have no bother throwing Dean in the water for Dave to eat.

"Or what?" Dean asked and Dave drew his wand

"Flamus .." Dave began and Harry put Dave's arm down as he had seen the spell that had killed Wormtail and Malfoy and he did not want his brother putting in Azkaban even though it was a new spell no one knew

"He isn't worth it" Ginny muttered slipping away from Dean yet he hung onto her hair and she slapped him in the face.

"You little bitch" he said spitting blood from his mouth and moved menacingly on Ginny but Sirius had seen enough and barged Dean into the water.

"Cool off jackass" Sirius said and turned to Ginny "you ok Gin?"

"Oh great now my sister is being a slut like Hermione .." Ron began and then he had five wands pointing at him and then Dave became the lion and roared at Ron.

"SHIT!" Ron and Dean said together and ran as Dave chased them back up to the school


	20. Protecting The Red Haired Princess

**Lily, Ginny and Ruby POV**

"Mrs. Potter?" Ginny asked

"Yes" Lily said looking up at her from where she had been sitting with Ruby

"I am really confused and I don't know what to do" Ginny said at words a mile a second

"What did my jackasses of sons do?" Lily asked "actually I cannot call them jackasses because they are James' sons or can I Rubes help me out" Ruby then looked over the two women almost as a past and future with Lily who had been questioning her feelings for James in her 7th year and Ginny not sure of her feelings for one of Lily's sons nearly 20 years later.

"Well Dave kissed me" Ginny said and Lily's eyes widened "it was a nice kiss but then an ex boyfriend tried to make me leave with him and Dave and Sirius defended me from him and Ron"

"Then what is the problem?" Lily asked

"Well Ron is my brother" Ginny said "but he is treating me like I am not family anymore ever since Harry and Hermione got together and I was ok with it he was like I had betrayed him he messed it up with Hermione not me, I am glad that Harry and Hermione have found each other and realized what they mean to each other but I think that Ron hates me"

It was then that both Lily and Ruby realized what Ginny's problem was she was having feelings for Dave obviously as she was not mad that he had kissed her yet she was worried that she was betraying Ron by being friends with Harry and Hermione still even though he was her brother.

"Little red" Ruby said sitting Ginny down next to her as she had taken to calling her little red with both Lily and Ginny having red hair and the fact she had called Lily red since she had met her "let me tell you a story, when I was little me and Jamie who hates being called Jamie by anyone other than big red by the by where best friends then he went off to Hogwarts a year after Jamie and all of his friends where nice to me like Harry and Hermione where to you … well little prince Jamie got annoyed that his friends the people that didn't see him as James Potter pureblood just as James Potter where betraying him to be with what he so cruelly called me the pureblood princess well Jamie got over it I think red had something to do with that"

"Until" Lily continued "a certain Padfoot got his paws on the pureblood princess then James went from spoilt little Jamie to James Potter older brother again"

"Dave?" Ginny asked "is the reason Ron is acting like this?"

"Yes" Lily said and none of the girls noticed Dave was standing out side of the door and gone before he had heard the rest of the conversation.

**Dave and Ron POV**

Dave found Ron sitting in the common room with Dean Thomas and did what he did best confronted a problem head on. He walked over and stood at Ron's shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Dave asked

"Talk or eat me?" Ron asked with a small smile on his face yet Dean did not look happy at all

"Ok" Ron said and nodded at Dean to leave but Dean refused however the look that Dave and Ron gave him convinced him to go and look for Seamus

"So" Ron said "talk"

"Ginny" Dave said and Ron winced "whether you like it Ron I am not going to leave her alone because her big brother told me two Ron I have killed death eaters you don't scare me"

"So have I" Ron said in a small voice

"In battle" Dave said "I killed two when they didn't even know I was there and I would have done the same to you and Dean today if Harry had not pulled my arm down Flamus Gladius is a spell I created it has so much heat in it that the heat alone would burn the skin from your bones and the actually fire would fry you it is a beheading curse I performed it on Lisa's parents the day after I killed Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy"

"Bloody hell" Ron said "is there anyone you are not going to calmly kill?"

"I think your mum and dad might give me a run for my money" Dave said "James Potter's son or not Ginny is their red headed princess"

"You like her?" Ron asked

"No" Dave said shaking his head "I think I love her, I have known her an hour and I think I love her how weird is that?"

"Very" Ron said "but I understand my mum won't but I do"

"Now to my second matter of business" Dave said "Harry and Hermione"

"What about them?" Ron asked nervously

"I am a legimens expert Ron" Dave said "you cannot hide from me I know you are hiding something from me and Lavender and someone else is helping you do it you either stop or you will see the other side of me and no one that sees that side can tell you what it is like because the last four have hideous burns on their bodies" and with that he had left.


End file.
